


Somewhere only we know

by IRLLalnableHector



Category: Yogscast
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Flux Buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRLLalnableHector/pseuds/IRLLalnableHector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vent work while I listen to songs that are emotional... Yep enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere only we know

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- IRLLalnableHector   
> Hope you like this

•I walked across an empty land...•  
There was a small breeze as feet patted against the forest floor, moss like carpet along the dirt ground dampening the bottom of the shoed feet.   
•I knew the pathway like the back of my hand...•  
White lab coat fabric flowed behind him as he ran past the thick trees and he jumped skillfully over the large roots that were expelling out of the ground.   
•I felt the earth beneath my feet, sat by the river and it made me complete...•  
Purple infected skin and bright blue eyes dash around the surroundings, his heart beat fast as he breath was fast and his movements we're sharp.   
•Oh, simple thing... Where have you gone?•  
"KIM?!?" The owner of the blue eyes yelled into the army of trees. His voice was cracked and out of breath, words spilling out desperately seeming to be holding onto something.  
•I'm getting old and I need something to rely on. •  
Tears slipped down his purple infected cheeks as he felt the virus run farther into his veins. He speed up his pace and suddenly came to a hault at the edge of the forest.   
•So tell me when... You're gonna let me in...•  
He felt his chest tighten as he watched someone he once knew as Kim Richards stepped towards the large broken castle. Purple miss clung to the rocks of the building like the purple clung to her perfect skin.   
•I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.•  
He began dashing once more towards his old friend. The gap between them grew smaller and smaller.  
•And if you have a minute how about we go...•  
Until he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her away from the large tainted area.   
Talk about it somewhere only we know....  
Her body surged back with his force and he held her so impossibly close.   
•So why don't we go...•  
He buried his now covered purple face into her neck and sniffled lightly.   
•Somewhere only we know...•  
The girl's eyes seemed to slowly come back to life, the purple invading her irises slipped away and the brown color exposed itself. She snapped and quickly turned into his arms, clinging onto his lab coat now scratched and tainted with flux. His heart slowly calmed as he held her close, the smaller figure in his arms being lifted slightly into the air as the clutched togther tightly.


End file.
